


Stay

by YennaWang



Series: DJ Play That Song! [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: I could deal with this. Being closer to her than I had ever been. More than friends, but less than lovers.DJ PLAY THAT SONG!Underdressed and I'm all out of time. Take me to the fucking roof. Made it. Give me just a little truth. Leave me. Underdressed and I'm all out of time. Take me to a different view.  Change it. All I ever wanna do is stay here.-Underdressed by Vérité





	Stay

I clutch the sheet to my bare chest as I sit up and watch her gather her clothes. I say nothing as she puts them on, trying to smooth out the wrinkles. The bed dips slightly as she takes a seat at the end of the bed. She just sits there, tying her shoes in silence. I want to reach out, to ask her to stay, but I know she won’t. She’s already told me that she isn’t looking for anything serious.

“Leaving already?” I finally gather the courage to ask.

“Mhmm,” she hums as she finishes tying her shoes and looks directly at me.

She gives me that crooked grin that I can’t seem to get out of my head and stands from the bed. She walks over to stand close to me and places her hand under my chin to lift my gaze to meet hers. She leans down, giving me a chaste peck before she grabs her phone from the nightstand and begins to leave. She stops for a moment in the doorway and turns back to me, leaning against the side.

“If you’re still stressed I can stop by your work later today.”

Right. Stressed.

She always thought that us meeting was for me to let out my stress. For me to let go of my worries and get lost in the moment. The first time we ended up together we were both drunk. It was clumsy, drunken fun that we both enjoyed. So we ended up getting together more and more often after. We hadn’t talked much about our standing, but when she said that she wasn’t looking for a relationship, I dropped the topic. I could deal with this. Being closer to her than I had ever been.

More than friends, but less than lovers.

“Sure. Just message me before you come.”

She nods and gives me a toothy grin. “Of course.”

* * *

**Korra** [4:32pm]  
Yo. I just finished work. Still want to meet up?

 **Asami** [5:11pm]  
Sorry, just got out of a meeting. But sure.

 **Korra** [5:14pm]  
NP. Usual spot?

 **Asami** [5:15pm]  
Sounds good

* * *

I hold the door open and stand still for a moment, taking in the sight before me. Korra’s short hair is blowing softly in the breeze as she looks over the edge of the building. Her hands are clasped in front of her and her forearms rest on the ledge, leaning forward. She looks so peaceful. So at home.

I slip my phone from my pocket and snap a quick photo of her before silently making my way over. I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder.

“Hey,” she hums, still looking out over the city.

“How was training?”

“The usual. Lots of overly cocky sweaty men getting their asses kicked by me.”

I roll my eyes, but somehow I find her confidence endearing. I place a warm kiss to the side of her neck.

“You’re just as cocky,” I tease.

“Yeah, but I actually back up my words with my results.”

Korra’s right about this. She’s one of the best MMA fighters in the world. She’s only lost one fight, but other than that she’s been a winner. She’s been the middleweight champion for two years in a row now.

“That is true.”

She turns in my arms and quirks a brow. “Of course it’s true.”

She places a gentle hand on my cheek, her thumb smoothing over my skin. It’s such a contrast compared to her in the ring. Such a contrast to her bulging muscles that ripple throughout her body. She always seems to know what I need, when I need it.

“You look tired,” she points out softly. She leans upward and places a gentle peck on my lips. “Long day?”

These are the moments where I feel that we’re more than just hooking up. That we’re closer to being lovers. The moments where she knows me better than I know myself. The times where she notices that I’m tired, mentally and physically before even I notice. The times where she’s willing to talk for a moment before our clothes are shed.

I just nod.

“Well let me make it a little better for you.”

She doesn’t wait for my reply, instead she just drops to her knees in front of me. Her nimble fingers make quick work of my dress pants and they settle around my ankles. She runs a finger over my panties and looks up at me, that crooked smirk on her lips.

She continues to look up at me as she teases me over my underwear.

“Blue looks good on you,” she praises and winks at me.

I hadn’t even remembered that I had put on a pair of light blue panties today, but I had. I usually opted for black, but for some reason this pair had stood out to me the last time I went shopping.

Korra hooks her fingers and pulls them down, the panties falling to my ankles where my pants already are.

“Really, it’s a nice color,” she repeats as she peppers kisses along my inner thighs. My head falls back as she begins to suck and leave love marks all along my skin.

I don’t know why she’s so hung up on my color choice, but she is. She lets go of my skin with a pop and gazes up at me. A shiver travels up my back as I feel her breathe on me.

“I mean it. You should wear blue more often,” she says before trailing a tongue up through my folds.

I gasp and place my hands on her shoulders, using her for stability. She alternates from broad long strokes to more pointed and targeted strokes with the tip of her tongue. She’s building me up slowly, knowing that that’s what I need today. Sometimes she comes in without a care and just takes me. It’s passionate, hasty, messy. But today’s not the case. She’s gentle, slow, caring.

“Korra,” I gasp as she swirls her tongue around my clit. My nails dig into her shoulder, but if there’s any pain she doesn’t show it.

I rock my hips forward, as the tip of her tongue teases my opening. As soon as I think she’s going to give me more, she pulls away and looks up at me.

“You taste so good.” Her eyes are dark and my heart races. It’s these moments that confuse me. I can never tell if her eyes are just lust filled or if there’s a hint of something else. Something more.

She kisses my thigh. “You’re so beautiful.” Another kiss to the other thigh. “So intelligent.” Another closer to where I need her. “So kind.” And then her tongue is back to work. She’s more hasty, no more teasing. She slips a finger into me and my head lolls backward and my mouth falls open. I moan as she twists her wrist, causing her finger to graze my inner walls.

She can tell she’s worked me up enough and adds another finger. She curls them both and uses quick pulses to keep constant contact with my front wall. I hold back a scream as she sucks on my clit.

My legs feel as if they’re going to give out and I hold onto Korra like my life depends on it. She doesn’t relent and my body and mind react in full. My back arches backward and I let out shaky moans to the now darkening sky. My nails dig into her as her free arm clasps around my waist to hold me up. She continues to pulse her fingers and gently swirl her tongue over my clit, dragging out each fluttering wave of my orgasm. My body shakes with the aftershocks as I lean forward, still using Korra to hold myself up.

She pulls her fingers from me and wipes them on her sweatpants without a care. She stands, but makes sure to wrap her arms around me to keep me from collapsing. She kisses my neck gently and then holds me close. We stand there for what feels like an eternity as our breathing evens out and our hearts slow.

“Feeling better?” she whispers.

“A bit.”

“Good. Are you done with work?”

I groan in frustration. “No. I have a some paperwork still to do. You can stay if you’d like though.”

She pulls away and holds me at arm’s length. “Hm, thanks for the offer, but I’m going to head out. We can meet up tomorrow if you’d like.”

“You sure? It won’t take me too long to finish. We could head to my place after.”

“Thanks, but really I should get going.” Korra leans down and pulls up my panties and pants for me. “Just text me,” she says as she zips and buttons my pants.

“Okay,” I say, attempting to hide my disappointment from my voice.

* * *

I let out a long groan as I roll back my shoulders and close my eyes.

“Korra,” I say breathlessly. “I have work to do.”

“Oh come on. Just a little break.” Her strong hands rub my shoulders, releasing the tension from them.

My eyes slowly open and I tilt my head backward to look up at her. “I really can’t. I need to get this done…” I look down at the clock on my desk and sigh. “By midnight, meaning I only have an hour.”

“You’ve been working since nine this morning and haven’t taken a single break, Asami. That’s not healthy.”

Without warning my desk chair is pulled back and she’s standing in front of me. She places her hands on my knees and leans close.

“Just five minutes,” she whispers huskily.

As much as I’d love to say yes to her, I can’t. “Korra,” I say sternly. “I have work to do, just go home.”

She chuckles and kneels before me, ignoring my words. She scoots backwards so that she’s under my desk and is dragging my seat with her.

“Just work and I’ll do my work too,” she says as she drags her hands up my thighs, pushing my skirt up.

“Fine,” I say exasperated. At least I’ll be able to get some work done and a bit of time with Korra.

“Don’t worry. I’ll try not to be too distracting,” she teases. She grabs the hem of my tights and panties and pull them both down.

“Then please stop talking.”

“As you wish.” I know she’s smiling, I can tell just from her teasing lilt.

As soon as my pen hits the paper in front of me, Korra’s gentle kisses on my inner thighs work their way up. She drags her tongue from my thigh to my lower lips and sucks. I gasp and the grip on my pen tightens. I try to focus, but already it’s hard.

She dips the tip of her tongue into me and hums, sending a shiver up my spine. I flip to the next page of the contract, trying not to miss anything. I can’t sign something unless I truly know that there aren’t any mistakes or changes made without my knowledge. I furrow my brow as I read and let out a shaky breath as Korra’s tongue slips between my folds and teases me. She zigzags her way upward until she’s swirling around my clit. I flip to the next page.

I close my eyes for a moment, trying to regain my focus and steady my breathing, but fail. Korra’s hands had slipped behind me, lifting me just slightly to grasp my ass. She squeezes hard and I can’t help but let out a long moan.

I snap my eyes open again and quickly skim the page. I flip to the next as Korra’s tongue slips into me. She pushes as deep as she can go and my hips jerk forward. She tugs at my ass, pulling me as close as possible.

I finally flip to the last page as my hips are rolling against Korra’s mouth. My vision is hazy in all honesty and I just sign the contract, too distracted to read the final few lines. I slam the pen to the desk and my hands slip downward and into Korra’s hair. I hold her close as I roll my hips and she hums happily.

She guides me with her hands on my ass, moving me faster and faster until I’m pushed over the edge. My back arches and my head falls back. My fingers tug on her hair and pull, causing Korra to groan. My legs tighten around her, muffling my moans from Korra. The chair leans backwards, almost tipping, but Korra makes sure it stays upright.

She drags her tongue through my folds one last time and pushes my chair away from my desk. She leans her cheek against my inner thigh and looks up at me, her pupils blown and my release covering her mouth and chin.

“All done?”

“Mhmm,” I hum. My eyes are shut and I’m still leaning back, trying to regain my breath.

One of her fingers is tracing random patterns on my thigh, waiting patiently for me to come back down to reality.

“How much time to spare?”

I slowly ease my eyes open and look at the clock. “Twenty minutes.” I push the chair back further and leave Korra kneeling in front of me. She just watches as I slip off my heels and remove my tights and panties. I adjust my skirt and smooth it out as I stand.

She quirks a brow. “Going commando with a skirt. That’s riské.”

“Oh, shut it.” I grab the contract and put it into the fax machine. I press a few buttons and then turn to Korra who is sitting on the desk now. “All set.”

“Cool.”

I step close to her, standing between her legs. “My place?”

“Um. Maybe another time.”

I trail my fingers up her arm and then to the back of her neck. “I want to repay the favor.”

She coughs awkwardly. “It’s all good.” I give her a questioning look. “Um, really. I promise.”

“Is something wrong?”

“NO! I mean no.” She goes to rub the back of her neck, but stops when she realizes my hand is still there. “I just have to get up early tomorrow,” she says as she shoves her hands into her pockets.

“Korra.”

“What? It’s the truth.”

“Then why are you here at midnight?”

“I, um. I don’t know.” The words stumble out, so uncharacteristic for her usual confident and smooth self.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she says quickly.

“There’s obviously something wrong. Did I do something?”

She doesn’t say anything, just stares at me. Her expression is unreadable and my heart is racing faster than it had been all night. What was wrong?

“Really it’s nothing.” Korra stands and gently pushes me away. “I’ll text you tomorrow.” With that she leaves without another word. I just stand there, utterly lost and confused. It’s obvious that something was wrong and it was probably due to something I had done. The problem is is that I have no clue of what I could have done to make her this distant.

* * *

Although she said she’d text, she doesn’t. Three days go by and I still don’t hear from her. So I build up the courage and send her messages myself.

 **Asami** [9:04am]  
Hey, Kor. Haven’t heard from you in a bit. Hope you’re okay.

 **Asami** [11:29pm]  
Korra? Please, are you okay? Message or call me. Please.

 **Asami** [2:17am]  
Did I do something?

 **Korra** [2:31am]  
No

 **Asami** [2:34am]  
Really that’s all you’re giving me?

 **Korra** [2:52am]  
I’m fine. You’ve done nothing.

I clench my fist and press the call button. I’m not dealing with this over text. I don’t even care that it’s so late into the night.

“What?” Korra answers.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re lying. You’ve avoided me for three days and once you finally reply to my texts you’re vague and short with me. What’s going on?” I ask.

“Nothing, really. Just drop it,” she says, sounding exhausted.

“Korra we’ve been best friends for years, I know when something’s bothering you.”

She scoffs. “Best friends. Yeah.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.”

“You can’t just say that and not explain yourself, Korra,” I snap.

“Yeah I can.”

I see red as the dragged out tone of someone hanging up rings in my ear. What the hell was going on?

* * *

I’m not sure it’s the best choice for me to make, but I do it anyway. I storm into the gym that Korra goes to early in the morning and spot one of her friends. I rush over to him and his eyes widen.

“Asami? What are you doing here?” Bolin asks me.

“Where’s Korra?”

“In the locker room.”

I don’t need to hear anything else. I leave him and weave my way past the other fighters and push the locker room door open. As soon as I see what’s happening, my heart sinks. I feel tears trying to burst free, but hold them back as they’re met with the icy blue eyes of Korra.

“Asami!” She pushes herself away from the woman that she was just in a liplock with. The blonde woman’s cheeks are flushed and her hair is disheveled, her shorts halfway down her legs.

I turn on my heels and walk faster than I have ever walked in my life. I knew something had changed with Korra. For the past two weeks she hadn’t allowed me to touch her. I was always on the receiving end and it was obvious why now. She was seeing someone else. I’m not sure why this hurts so much considering that I knew we were nothing more than friends with benefits since we started sleeping with one another.

Once I’m in my car, my walls crumble and the tears stream down my cheeks. I try to wipe them away and as soon as I see Korra rush out of the entrance of the gym, I put my car into drive. I don’t get far though.

Korra plants both her hands on the hood of it and stands there, trapping me in the parking spot.

“Asami, let me explain!” she shouts, loud enough that I hear it even in the car.

I shake my head.

“It’s not what you think! Turn off your car and let me explain!”

“There’s nothing to explain I say softly, but she reads my lips.

“Yes there is!”

“Get out of the way, Korra!” I shout slamming my hand on the horn.

She grimaces, but stands her ground.

“I’m not moving!”

I glance over to the side when I see a flash of green. Bolin is jogging over to us, probably to yell at us for making a scene in front of the gym. He gives me a sympathetic look and walks over to Korra. I shove my car into park seeing that they obviously aren’t planning to move.

I can’t hear what they’re talking about, but it’s evidently heated. Korra’s hands are going everywhere as she talks, a sign that she’s flustered and panicked. Bolin crosses his arms over his chest and glances at me once more.

He walks over to the driver’s side and taps the window with his knuckles. I roll down the window just a little bit. “Talk to her.”

“No.”

“Asami.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“There obviously is.”

“Tell her to go back to her girlfriend,” I say as I notice the blonde woman watching the scene from one of the gym windows.

“She…” Bolin stops himself. “I’m sorry,” he says.

I furrow my brow. Why would he be sorry?

But I find my answer when he jerks my car door open and picks me up. He pulls me out of the car with ease considering his size and that I hadn’t even buckled. I automatically flail my arms and legs until I feel him plop me onto the tar in front of Korra. I try to shuffle away from her, but she’s instantly on her knees and wrapping her arms around me.

“Let go!” I shout.

“No,” she says softly.

I try to push her away, but she’s too strong.

“Korra! Fuck you! Just go back to your girlfriend!”

“Girlfriend?” She holds me tighter. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“I don’t care. Let go,” I say, finally not shouting.

She lets out a long sigh and finally lets me go, but neither of us try to add more distance between us.

“I was mad about last night,” Korra explains. “I felt like shit and so I tried to distract myself.”

“From what?”

Her eyes trace over each feature of my face and then falls to her own hands that are clasped in her lap. “You,” she whispers.

“What?”

“You,” she says louder, but not looking up.

“I still… what?” I ask still confused.

She groans and looks up to the sky. “Dammit. I said you. Because all I’ve been able to think about is you. All I want to do is be around you. Even when I fall asleep it’s you that’s in my dreams. But I get it, we’re just best friends. Nothing more. So I needed a distraction from you.”

Korra finally looks at me, her eyes watery.

“Korra,” I say, but she holds up a hand to stop me.

“Don’t worry. I get that you like how things are now. I’ll sort my own feelings out myself. I knew I needed to stop you from leaving here though.” Korra pauses. “That look you gave me in the locker room… I can’t bear to see you like that. I felt like if I let you go now… I wouldn’t be getting you back, even as just a friend.”

“Hey,” I start, but Korra tries to continue speaking. “Hey, let me talk. Please,” I say quieting her.

Korra furrows her brow and waits for me to talk this time around.

“How do you know how I feel?” I start and glare at her when I see her start to open her mouth. “Because you sure as hell don’t. We never talked about any of this because you stated at the beginning that this wasn’t going to be more. That you didn’t want a relationship.” I pause and take in a deep breath. “Every time I asked you to stay, you’d leave. I never woke up with you beside me. You didn’t want anything more and it was pretty clear.”

“I…” Korra’s voice trails off and she frowns. “I was wrong,” she finally admits. “I do want more, I have wanted more. I just didn’t think you did.”

I run a hand through my hair and reach my hand out to take one of hers. “I’ve always wanted more.”

“What?”

“I’ve liked you before we started hooking up. I-I just was happy enough to have you close to me and I understood that you didn’t want more. I wasn’t going to push you, especially with our friendship on the line,” I confess.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, fuck,” I chuckle.

“So does that mean… if I ask you out on a date, you’d say yes?” Korra asks with a smirk.

I roll my eyes and let out a long sigh. “Maybe.”

Korra’s eyes widen in mock surprise. “Just maybe?! Even after saying that you’ve liked me foreveeeerrrrr.”

“Not forever,” I clarify teasingly. “And maybe as in a definite yes.”

Korra’s smile widens and she places a quick peck onto my lips.

“Perfect.” She stands up and tugs me up with her. “Would tonight work?”

“I should be done with work after six.”

“Cool. I’ll text you.”

**Author's Note:**

> TBH I was going to write their date... but then I just didn't feel up to it. I may add another chapter of their date, but at this point this is where I'm leaving the fic.


End file.
